The Makers and The Propman: Another Doll
by Hay Anime14
Summary: Sakura berbicara. Dan yang menjawab hanyalah keheningan. #2Kado25JuniFIRTCB


Sempurna—merupakan kata mutlak. Pencampaian tertinggi dalam hal apapun.

Oleh karenanya—

Semua harus sempurna.

Dalam karyanya, kesempurnaan amat diperlukan. Diagungkan, hal yang mempengaruhi dalam usaha penjualan. Bagaimana pelanggan akan tertarik untuk membeli jika melihat karyamu walau hanya sedikit tak sempurna?

Dan lagi—kesempurnaan adalah hal penting dalam memuaskan kebutuhan batinnya.

Ia mencintai karyanya. Ia mencintai _boneka_ -nya. Mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Karenanya, limpahan penuh cinta harus ia salurkan betul-betul ketika ia tengah membuat boneka.

Semua harus sempurna. Kecacatan merupakan hal yang sakral.

Tidak peduli jika waktu berlalu lama. Kesempurnaan adalah segalanya. Dan rasa _cinta_ -nya juga harus dapat dirasakan kepada boneka itu sendiri.

Tak boleh ada kecacatan.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak lihai. Mengabaikan debu juga luka baru—maupun lama yang merusak tangan mulusnya. Bukti jika selama ini ia tengah berusaha keras dan bersungguh-sungguh demi menciptakan mahakarya sempurna sampai kedetail-detailnya.

Ini merupakan karyanya yang kesekian. Ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, karya ini harus sama sempurnanya seperti karya-karyanya yang sebelumnya.

Kalau perlu, melampaui kesempurnaan karyanya yang biasa.

Obeng, sekrup, poles kayu dan entah apalagi merupakan peralatan juga bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk menciptakan sebuah mahakarya yang sudah dikenal hampir keseluruh manca negara. Dibiarkan tersebar di atas permukaan meja. Dia tidak memusingkannya.

Sedikit. Sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan menjadi sempurna.

Tangannya yang tengah memegang kuas bercat merah muda bergerak perlahan. Ia memoles dengan kehati-hatian dan penuh perasaan.

Harus sempurnya. Senyum yang dibentuknya mesti sempurna. Manis dan penuh kehangatan setiap kali memandang.

Disaat kuasnya berbentur dengan meja, sebuah senyum kecil terlukis sempurna. Di wajahnya karyanya dan juga wajahnya.

Dipenuhi dengan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan.

"Selesai."

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Makers and The Propman: Another Doll**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia by Himaruya**

 **The Makers and The Propman original by FIRTCB**

 **Kado 25 Juni: FIRTCB—ulang tahun yang entah keberapa**

 **Warn: Nyo!Japan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hari ini begitu dingin bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara desiran angin di luar ruangan. Namun dia tidak peduli, Sakura tidak menuntut balasan, lagian.

Ruangan itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hujan salju yang mencapai 15 derajat, menurut pemberitahuan yang disiarkan di salah satu stasiun televisi. _Thermostat_ bekerja dengan sempurna mengatur suhu kehangatan supaya ruangan tidak beku kedinginan. Begitu hangat. Seperti coklat panas yang kini Honda Sakura esap.

Sakura tidak sendiri. Karya-karyanya, berpuluh-puluh boneka ciptaannya tertata dengan sempurna. Rapih. Tangan Sakura sendiri yang melakukannya. Tangan yang ahli dan begitu terampil.

Mungkin kau akan merasa janggal dan merasakan sedikit tidak nyaman dikelilingi para boneka yang menatap dengan tatapan kosong seolah tengah mengawasimu dalam hening yang abadi. Tapi inilah Sakura—sang pembuat boneka dari Casiophia di bawah nama Cryshtantum yang luar biasa.

Alas cangkir menyentuh meja, isinya yang tersisa setengah masih mengepulkan uap panas. Sakura bertopang dagu, netranya mengarah kepada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kepingan salju yang tengah turun dari langit dilatari kegelapan.

"Tahun lalu tidak sedingin ini." Sakura kembali berbicara. Tidak ada balasan—namun sekali lagi Sakura tidak peduli. Hanya dijawab senyum Sakura sudah bahagia.

"Setuju?" Sekali lagi, Sakura berbicara tanpa ada balasan.

"Ah, lihat ini!" Tangan kecil sakura membongkar tas yang ada dipangkuannya. Kemudian mengangkat sebuah boneka manusia berukuran tiga kaki yang begitu sempurna. Seorang gadis, rambutnya berwarna platina yang bergelombang dihiasi topi berpita hitam. Matanya berwarna biru, penjelmaan samudera terdalam. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun hitam berenda khas _gothic_. Anggun dan menawan, namun disaat bersamaan memancarkan aura penuh kemisteriusan.

"Boneka terbaruku! Dan tidak hanya itu, salah satu versi yang kubuat bisa bersuara!"

Ketika gadis berdarah Jepang itu menyelipkan tangannya ke kumpulan rambut platina milik sang boneka, sebuah suara dingin namun penuh kelembutan mengalir keluar.

" _Halo._ "

Sakura terkikik kecil. Terdengar lembut dan halus, namun tersirat kebanggaan.

"Orang-orang pada menyukainya! Aku akan terus menciptakan saudara-saudarinya!" Dia berkata dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Bibirnya menampilkan sederet gigi putih yang mungil.

Kembali—heninglah yang menjadi jawaban.

Jam kayu yang menempel di dinding mengeluarkan bunyi 'kukuk' yang begitu nyaring. Jarum pendek dan panjang yang menunjuk angka sepuluh dan dua belas itu membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"Harus pergi." Dia pun berdiri. Sisa cokelat panas dan sepiring kue kecil dirapihkannya. Boneka _gothic_ nya ia letakkan bersisian bersama dengan ciptaan yang lainnya.

"Harus menyiapkan toko. Besok akan banyak tamu yang ingin melihat-lihat," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bukan, aku harus menghadapi sendiri pelanggan yang ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari sekian banyak boneka."

Tangannya kini tengah menahan daun pintu. Dengan seutas senyum, dia memberi salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Raditya."

Dan yang menjawab hanyalah keheningan.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura tidak butuh jawaban. Sebuah senyum hangat cukup sebagai balasan. Senyum yang begitu hangat, senyum serupa yang mencairkan kebekuan hati Sakura di tengah musim dingin mengenai keberadaan tentang manusia. Mata coklat itu menatap lembut—kosong disaat bersamaan. Mengawasi Sakura dalam _hening_ keabadian.

Suara pintu jati tertutup, meninggalkan sebuah boneka manusia pada kursi laksana singgasana raja ditemani mahakarya-mahakarya yang luar biasa.

Kemudian hening. Selain suara desiran angin, tatapan kosong dalam keabadian.

.

.

.

 _—dengan begini, senyum_ mu _hanya tertuju padaku. Dan kita akan selalu bersama, kan? Raditya-_ kun...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OWARI

Afterword

Sekali lagi, cie~~~yang nambah tua! Cie~~ yang umurnya berkurang satu! PAJAK WOI!

Haha. Inget gak pas kubilang ceritamu yang 'itu'*nunjukjudul* membuatku merasa kalau Sakura punya obsesi sendiri pada sebuah boneka!*tawasetan* Uh, aku dah minta izin kan?

Dan maaf kalau aku ngobrak-abrik ceritamu jadi kayak gini...*sungkem* dan maaf atas ketidak sempurnaannya.

Sekali lagi—CIE YANG HBD!


End file.
